Stubborn Lovers
by summersunny
Summary: Asuka Kazama gets into some serious trouble with a crime boss in her hometown. Her parents send her to Baek Doo San and Hwoarang in Seoul for protection. Asuka and Hwoarang are two hot headed, stubborn people. Can they try and get along and not kill each other during her visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! This is Summersunny here with another fic! I noticed that there are not a lot of romance Hwoarang fics. What's up with that? Hwoarang is an awesome, badass character that deserves love! lol! Anyway I hope y'all like this fic and I hope it doesn't suck that much, lol! :) Thanks for taking the time to read and Jah bless!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS DELICIOUS ICE CREAM THAT I AM CURRENTLY ENJOYING RIGHT NOW! LOL!**

 **Chapter one**

Asuka Kazama, the beautiful, feisty, sassy fighter was strolling down the streets of Tokyo. She was licking a delicious vanilla ice cream cone because she had stopped by an ice cream shop earlier. The weather was so beautiful. It was warm and sunny and the sky was blue. Asuka was enjoying her walk, her ice cream, the gorgeous weather and the cool breeze. Asuka was in such a good mood. Just then, Asuka's cellphone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that one of her friends was calling her. She slid her finger on the phone screen to answer the call.

"Hello? Hi Kyo what's up?" said Asuka. "You, Toshiro and Hiroyuki are going to see a movie tonight? Yeah sure I'd love to go with you guys! What time? Yeah 6pm is good! Then after the movie we can get dinner!"

Asuka didn't notice that a man who didn't look very friendly was following her.

"I don't want to see 'The Longest Ride!' You know I'm not into chick flicks! Chick flicks are so dumb! And Hiroyuki and Toshiro are boys...they're not into chick flicks either! What about 'Get Hard' with Kevin Hart? That looks funny! Okay fine...since we saw a movie I wanted last time, we'll see a movie you want today."

The man walking behind Asuka was coming closer to her.

"Yeah Hiroyuki is cute but I don't have feelings for him! We're just friends! Why do you always try to set us up? Just because you and Toshiro are dating doesn't mean that Hiroyuki and I should be a couple! Well you can double date with other people silly!"

"Hey you! Asuka Kazama!" said the man who was following her.

Asuka turned around surprised.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said. "Hold on one second Kyo."

"You sent our boss Matsuda Toda to prison!" said the man.

"Yeah well he deserved it! He was threatening and terrorizing innocent people in my neighborhood! I kicked his ass and dragged him to the police station! You don't come into my neighborhood and make trouble! If you do, you have to deal with Asuka Kazama!"

"Well our boss is out of jail and he told us to send you a message." said the man, cracking his knuckles.

Ten men came out of the alley to the scene. The men were thugs and they were big, strong and tough looking. They cracked their knuckles and their necks and got into fighting stances.

"Matsuda Toda told us to kick your ass. He also said that after we beat you up, he will come after you and personally send you to the hospital." said the man.

"Um Kyo...I'm gonna have to call you back." said Asuka and she hung up the phone.

The always confident Asuka smirked and got into her fighting stance.

"Ha! You think I'm scared? I can take all of you down!" she said.

The men all charged to her at once, but Asuka jumped on top of one of the men, grabbing his shoulders. As she flipped back, she flipped the man and he landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain. Asuka landed gracefully. The nine men turned around and saw Asuka, who winked and waved at them.

The men got angrier. They tried punching and kicking her, but Asuka blocked all their moves. She kicked and punched them, hitting them really hard.

"This is a really great workout!" said Asuka as she kept fighting the men.

"One of the men kicked Asuka's torso and then went behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Hey! I got her! You're not getting away you little bitch!" said the man who grabbed her.

Asuka used the back of her head to hit the man's face. The man who was in pain, immediately released Asuka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" said the man in pain. He held his nose that was bleeding. The impact of Asuka's head butt was so strong that it broke the man's nose.

Asuka continued to fight the men and she was taking them down one by one. When all the men were on the ground defeated, Asuka stood confidently and put her hands on her hips. Asuka was very tough but she was still a human being. After fighting those guys she felt tired, but she wasn't gonna let them see that she was tired.

"Ha! Is that all you guys got? That was a piece of cake!" said Asuka. "You tell your boss that I look forward to kicking his ass and I will be the one to send him to hospital!"

The men slowly stood up.

"You still want more of an ass kicking? That ass kicking wasn't enough for you guys?" said Asuka, getting into a fighting stance.

The men brought out guns, knives and nunchuks.

Asuka sweat dropped.

"Oh shit." she said.

The men started shooting at her but Asuka who was very agile and fast, dodged all the bullets as she ran away. The men chased after her. Asuka kept running and running.

"I gotta lose those guys!" said Asuka to herself.

Asuka saw a truck up ahead. The back of the truck was carrying pigs.

"Need to get to that truck!" said Asuka. She ran until to got to the truck. Fortunately, the truck had just stopped at a traffic light. She jumped into the back of the truck and laid down.

"Ew! It smells so bad in here!" said Asuka, holding her nose. She looked up to see where the thugs were. The thugs were a block away, wondering where she was. Asuka quickly ducked down before they saw her. The truck drove away. After driving around for thirty minutes, Asuka looked up. The thugs were nowhere to be seen. Asuka jumped out of the truck.

"I gotta get home. I recognize this area...I'm not too far from home." she said. Asuka saw a bus and she ran to it. The bus would take her to her neighborhood. She figured it would be safer taking the bus instead of walking. She didn't want to bump into those no good for nothing thugs. She entered the bus and paid the fee. Everyone in the bus covered their noses and looked at her weird. Because she was around those pigs in the truck, she smelled so bad.

"Hey lady! Have you ever heard of a shower?" said a man on the bus.

Asuka angrily grabbed the man by his collar and brought her fist to his face.

"Hey dude, have you had a punch to your face lately?" she said.

The man sweat dropped.

"Please! I'm a model and I'm on my way to a photo shoot! See this pretty face? I need it to make money! Don't hurt my face! I'm sorry!" he said.

Asuka let go of him and went back to her seat. After some time, the bus arrived at Asuka's neighborhood. She got off the bus and ran home. She entered her house and locked the door. She then ran to get a hammer, nails and planks of wood. She started sealing the door with the wood planks. Her parents heard the banging of the hammer and came to the living room.

"Asuka Chan, what the hell are you doing?" asked Asuka's mom.

"No time to explain!" said Asuka, who pushed a sofa to seal the door. She also used tables, a dresser and a lamp to seal the door.

"Asuka Chan relax!" said Asuka's dad as she was carrying a computer to also use to seal the door. Asuka put down the computer.

"What's going on sweetie?" asked her mom.

Asuka explained everything to her parents.

"Asuka Chan I know that you mean well when you seek out justice. Your mother and I admire you for that, but I always told you that one day it will get you in serious trouble!" said her dad.

"I'm sorry dad. But I believe in justice! I will continue to fight for what is right and I don't care how much trouble I get into!" said Asuka.

"I respect and admire your beliefs Asuka Chan. You bring a lot of honor to your parents." said her dad.

"Thanks dad!" said Asuka.

"I agree with your dad, but I am still scared for your safety Asuka Chan!" said her mom, hugging Asuka.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine! All I need to do is lay low at home for today and then tomorrow, I'll go find that stupid Matsuda Toda and kick his ass!" said Asuka.

"Oh no, you can't stay here Asuka Chan." said her dad.

"I can't stay at home? What? Why?" asked Asuka surprised.

"You have to leave the country. You don't understand the kind of person you're dealing with. Matsuda Toda is a very dangerous man and he is not to be messed with." said her dad.

"Pfft," scoffed Asuka, "I'm not scared of him! And I can't wait to kick his ass!"

"I know that you're a tough girl Asuka Chan, but I would feel more comfortable if you went into hiding where Matsuda Toda won't find you." said her dad.

"Okay well I have lots of friends that live abroad. I can stay with Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro in Brazil, Steve Fox in England, Forest Law or Julia Chang in America. I would stay with Ling Xioayu, but I don't know what part of the world she is now. She's always traveling and chasing after Jin..."

"I don't want you staying with any of your friends." said Asuka's dad. "I want you to stay with someone who I know will keep you safe."

"But my friends are super tough!" said Asuka.

"But not as tough as Baek Doo San." said her dad. "He is one of the strongest fighters I know. He will definitely keep you safe. He is also one of my very good friends. I trust him."

"Wait, if I stay with Baek Senpai that means that I have to stay with ugh...Hwoarang!" said Asuka.

Asuka and Hwoarang knew each other and they always butted heads every time they were together. The last time they saw each other was a few months ago during Forest Law's birthday party.

 **Flashback**

 **It's Forest Law's birthday party. Forest is having a pool party at a nice resort. Forest's parents and all his friends were here; Paul Phoenix, Baek Doo San, Lei Wulong, Hwoarang, Steve Fox, Julia Chang, Ling Xioayu, King, Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro. Forest's uncles, aunts and cousins were at the party too. It was a fun party with great music and delicious food and drinks. The girls were wearing their bikinis and the guys were rocking their swim trunks. Guests who were more conservative like Forest's mom and some of his aunts, were wearing swim cover ups. Everyone was having a great time. Hwoarang was by the swimming pool talking to Eddy and Julia. Hwoarang was also smoking a cigarette. One of the waiters saw that Hwoarang was smoking and went up to him.**

 **"Excuse me Sir, but smoking is not allowed inside the premises." said the waiter.**

 **"Dude it's a party, relax." said Hwoarang.**

 **"Sir I'm sorry but you have to extinguish your cigarette right now." said the waiter.**

 **"Mind your business buddy! I'm not hurting anyone! It's a free world!" said Hwoarang.**

 **"The guy is just doing his job man." said Eddy.**

 **"Yeah come on Hwoarang, just smoke outside." said Julia. "When you're done you can come back inside."**

 **"Smoking isn't allowed in this resort at all. Not even outside the building. We have a non smoking policy." said the waiter.**

 **"What the hell? Listen man, I'm enjoying my smoke and I am not gonna stop smoking! Nobody orders me around!" said Hwoarang, getting really angry.**

 **"Fine if you won't extinguish your cigarette, then I'll have to call security." said the waiter.**

 **"Then I'll kick your ass and all the security guards' asses!" said Hwoarang.**

 **"Oh for crying out loud! Stop being so fucking stubborn and just get rid of the cigarette Hwoarang!" said Asuka who overheard what was going on and approached the scene.**

 **"Look who's calling who stubborn!" said Hwoarang. "You're one of the most stubborn people I know!"**

 **"Everyone is having fun at this party! You're making a scene right now and ruining the fun!" said Asuka. "Give me that cigarette! Now!"**

 **Asuka tried to grab the cigarette from Hwoarang's mouth but he dodged. Hwoarang smirked.**

 **"Make me!" said Hwoarang smirking.**

 **Asuka kept trying to take the cigarette away from him and Hwoarang kept dodging her. Asuka tried punching his torso but Hwoarang grabbed her hand and purposely blew smoke in her face.**

 **"YOU ASSHOLE!" said Asuka, enraged.**

 **Asuka jumped on top of Hwoarang and wrapped her legs around his waist. She started choking his neck. Hwoarang was also choking her. A few of Forest's teenage cousins were laughing and filming Hwoarang and Asuka with their cellphones. Everyone was telling Hwoarang and Asuka to stop. Baek, Marshall, Paul and Lei started running towards them to separate them. Before they got there though, Hwoarang and Asuka had fallen into the pool! Everyone came by the pool. Hwaorang and Asuka had swam up and were floating in the pool.**

 **"Hwoarang! You are in so much trouble!" said Baek.**

 **"This is the best birthday party ever!" said Chen, Forest's 16 year old cousin. Chen laughed and took photos of Hwoarang and Asuka.**

 **Hwoarang and Asuka gave each other an evil glare as they were floating in the water.**

 **End of Flashback**

"I'd rather take my chances with Matsuda Toda than live with Hwoarang! He's so annoying!" said Asuka.

"Sorry Asuka but staying with Baek is the safest option for you. You are going whether you like it or not." said her dad.

"I'm 18 years old! You and mom can't keep telling me what to do!" said Asuka.

"We're your parents. Even when you're 70 years old we will still tell you what to do." said Asuka's mom.

"That's what parents are for!" said Asuka's dad, laughing.

Asuka crossed her arms and angrily pouted.

"Don't worry Asuka Chan, you're not staying in Korea forever. You're just going to hide there for a bit until this whole situation with Matsuda Toda dies down. Someone else is bound to rub Matsuda Toda the wrong way. When that happens he will forget all about his grudge with you." said her dad.

"Alright fine." said Asuka.

"Okay go pack your things so we can go to the airport." said her dad.

"Wait, what? I'm leaving today?" said Asuka surprised.

"Yes Asuka Chan you have to leave as soon as possible. I will call Baek and let him know that you are on your way to Seoul. I will book and pay for your trip at the airport." said her dad.

"This is crazy!" said Asuka who turned around to walk to her room.

After Asuka was done packing, she and her parents entered their car and drove to the airport. Asuka's dad booked her trip. Asuka and her parents walked until they were near the security terminal. Asuka's parents couldn't walk with her to the security terminal so it was time for them to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Asuka Chan! I'm going to miss you so much!" said her mom, crying and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom!" said Asuka, hugging her mom back.

"I will miss you Asuka Chan and I cannot wait for you to come back home. I love you." said her dad who hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you dad! And I love you too daddy." said Asuka hugging her dad.

"I love you Asuka Chan!" said her mom who hugged her again, "Take good care of yourself and please, please try not to get into trouble while you're in Korea okay?"

"I love you too mom. And don't worry I'll won't get into any trouble." said Asuka.

After hugging her parents, Asuka started walking to the security terminal. Before she entered the terminal, she smiled and waved goodbye to her parents. Her parents waved back. Her mom was still crying. After going through security and customs and all that, she went to her boarding gate, and waited until it was time to board. She entered the plane and walked to her seat. She put her suitcase in the luggage compartment above her seat. She sat down exhausted after such a crazy day. The plane took off and Asuka was on her way to Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Hwoarang was passed out in his bed. He went out partying last night and he had a huge hangover. Hwoarang's cellphone rang. His ringtone was a Korean hip hop song and it was VERY LOUD. Hwoarang started to wake up.

"Ugh..." said disgruntled Hwoarang. "Who the hell is calling me? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Hwoarang who was still lying down on his stomach, stretched out his hand to grab his cellphone that was on his bedside table. He looked at his cellphone screen and saw that Steve Fox was calling him.

"I am way too hungover to have a conversation right now." said Hwoarang, ignoring Steve's phone call. Hwoarang put his phone on vibrate. He sat up in bed and put his hand on his head.

"Ah shit. I can't go back to sleep and my head is fucking killing me." he said. "I partied way too much last night. What time is it anyway?"

Hwoarang picked up his phone and saw the time. It was 1pm.

"I gotta take some medicine and drink some tea to get rid of this fucking hangover." said Hwoarang, getting out of bed. Hwoarang was still wearing the same clothes he wore last night to party. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey sleeveless shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots. He went to the bathroom to take a piss. When he entered the bathroom he saw vomit all over the toilet seat. There was also vomit inside the toilet and some vomit on the floor. He did a lot of throwing up last night.

"Oh shit, I better clean up this mess before Sensei sees it!"

Hwoarang took a piss and then he cleaned the toilet and the floor. After cleaning the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat and take medicine for his hangover.

"The house is so quiet. I wonder where Sensei is." he said, holding a bowl of cereal. Hwoarang looked around the house to see where Baek was. He checked the living room, the backyard, Baek's room, Baek's bathroom, the dojo but Baek wasn't in any of those places.

"Sensei?" said Hwoarang. "I guess he went out."

Hwoarang went to the living room. He sat on the sofa and stretched out his legs on the coffee table. Baek hated it when Hwoarang put his shoes on the coffee table. However Baek wasn't in the house right now so Hwoarang wouldn't get scolded by him. Hwoarang picked up the remote and put on the TV, changing channels until he found a program he liked. He was watching TV and eating his cereal.

"I'm just gonna relax and train later." he said.

"Hwoarang!" said Baek who just entered the house.

"So much for relaxing." said Hwoarang to himself.

"Hi Sensei!" said Hwoarang, who got up from the sofa to greet Baek. "Where'd you go?"

"Hello Hwaorang. I went to the airport to pick up a visitor that will be staying with us." said Baek.

"We have a guest? You didn't tell me that we were gonna have a guest Sensei." said Hwoarang.

"It was a last minute thing. Also I tried waking you up this morning to tell you but you were completely passed out."

"Yeah I was training and sparring so much last night. I was so exhausted."

"You reeked of alcohol and cigarettes."

"Really? How did that happen?" said Hwoarang, sweat dropping.

"You're not a very good liar Hwaorang." said Baek, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway who is our guest?" said Hwoarang, changing the topic.

Just then, Asuka entered the living room, holding her suitcase.

"Hey Hwoarang!" said Asuka who smiled and waved at him.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Hwoarang. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Gee, nice to see you too." said Asuka sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I really must be hungover! I'm so hungover that I'm hallucinating that Asuka Kazama is here!" said Hwoarang.

"I really am here dumbass! So deal with it!" said Asuka smirking because she was already getting on Hwoarang's nerves.

"Sensei seriously why is she here? She's a Kazama! And she's super annoying!" said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, stop being so rude to our guest." said Baek. "You know that her father and I are good friends. Asuka is a friend of this family. She got in some trouble and she needs our help to keep her safe. Have you made your bed?"

"Not yet Sensei, why?" asked Hwoarang.

"Because Asuka will be sleeping in your room." said Baek.

"What?! Where will I sleep?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Why can't she sleep on the couch? I don't want to give up my room for Asuka Kazama of all people!" said Hwoarang frustrated.

"Hwoarang! I said stop being so rude to our guest!" said Baek sternly. "Now go and get clean bedsheets from the pantry and make your bed."

"Ugh! Yes Sensei." said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang got clean sheets from the pantry and went to his room. He removed his dirty sheets and pillowcases and dumped them on the floor. He started making the bed with the clean sheets and pillowcases.

"Can't believe I have to sleep on the couch...annoying Asuka coming into my house and taking my room..." said Hwoarang, grumbling to himself.

"Hey do you need help?" said Asuka who had just come by and was standing by the door.

"I can make a bed Asuka, it's not hard." said Hwoarang.

Asuka walked up to his bed and put down her suitcase on the floor.

"I know it's not hard but I'm a guest at your house. I'm trying to be polite." said Asuka who grabbed the edge of the bed sheet and started tucking it in the bed.

"I said I got it!" said Hwoarang.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Ugh! Just leave the room until I'm done Kazama! I want to be left alone right now!"

"Fine you big baby!" said Asuka walking away.

"Such a pain in the ass!" said Hwoarang.

"What did you just say?" said Asuka.

"You heard me!"

Asuka grabbed a pillow and hit Hwoarang really hard with it. She kept hitting him.

"Look who's calling who a pain in the ass! What about you?" said Asuka, hitting him.

"Cut it out you crazy woman!" said Hwoarang. He grabbed a pillow and started hitting her with it.

Baek was passing by Hwoarang's bedroom and he saw the pillow fighting going on. Baek sighed.

"I hope these two don't end up killing each other." said Baek to himself.

"Hwoarang! Asuka!" Baek yelled.

Hwoarang and Asuka immediately stopped fighting.

"She started it!" said Hwoarang pointing to her.

"Yeah well that's because you were being a jerk as usual!" said Asuka.

"Maybe some fresh air will do you two some good. Hwoarang, why don't you show Asuka around town?" said Baek.

"Sensei, why are you torturing me like this? I thought we were family." said Hwoarang.

"I said show her around town young man!" said Baek.

"Ugh fine! Come on Asuka" said Hwoarang disgruntled.

After the two of them left, Baek went to his room. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

"At least I can have a few hours of peace and quiet." said Baek who closed his eyes to meditate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Namco, Tekken or any of its characters! :)**

Hwoarang walked up to his motorcycle outside the house.

"Hey wait up!" said Asuka, running up to him.

When she reached up to him, Hwoarang tossed her a motorcycle helmet.

"Aren't you gonna wear a helmet?" she asked as she put the helmet on.

"I don't need one." he said as he sat on the vehicle.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous driving a motorcycle without a helmet Hwoarang." she said.

"I've been riding motorcycles since I was 15 Kazama! I'm an expert!" he said.

"It doesn't matter if you're an expert, you still need to protect yourself!" she said.

"Dear God," said Hwoarang, looking up to the sky, "what did I do to offend you? Why is Asuka Kazama here? Why is she bothering me? What did I do Lord?"

Asuka punched his arm and sat behind him.

"Ow! See you're the one that always starts a fight with me!" said Hwoarang, rubbing his arm.

"That's because you always piss me off!" she said. "Sorry for being concerned for your safety dumbass!"

"You need to learn to mind your own business Kazama!" said Hwoarang.

"Whatever. Where are we going anyway?"

"A bar."

"A bar? Seriously? It's afternoon!"

"Well I need a shit load of alcohol to deal with your annoying self!" said Hwoarang.

"We are so not going to a bar!" said Asuka. "It's a beautiful, sunny day! Let's go to a park or something!"

"I'm driving and I say we're going to a bar!"

"You're being so rude to your guest...I'm sure Baek Senpai won't appreciate that." said Asuka, bringing out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't take us to a park I'm going to call Baek and tell him." said Asuka.

"Ugh! Fine we'll go to the stupid park."

"Yay!" she said.

"Man you're a pain in the ass." he said, starting the engine.

Asuka put her hands around Hwoarang and leaned on his back. Asuka felt his rock hard abs and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

 _"Woah...this guy is really fit..."_ thought Asuka to herself.

Hwoarang felt Asuka's breasts on his back. He tried not to blush but he couldn't help it.

 _"That feels nice..."_ thought Hwoarang to himself. _"Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Shake off these thoughts Hwoarang!"_

Asuka was enjoying the feeling of his abs when she smelled a bad odor.

"Ew! Hwoarang! The fuck! You smell pretty bad!" she said.

"Yeah I know I smell of alcohol and cigarettes. I was going to shower but then Baek forced us to leave the house. So deal with the smell Kazama."

"I really hope this park isn't far." said Asuka.

"It's thirty minutes away. So you're going to enjoy thirty minutes of my bad odor Kazama!" said Hwoarang, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Asuka as they drove away.

 **Yeouido Park**

 **Hwoarang and Asuka were walking around Yeouido Park**

"So exactly what kind of trouble did you get into?" asked Hwoarang.

Asuka told him the whole story.

"You know what Kazama, I'm not a fan of yours, but I have to admit...I really respect you for standing up to that Matsuda Toda asshole."

"Really?" said Asuka.

"Yeah, really. You've got guts Kazama."

"Thanks." said Asuka smiling. "You know, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well you better cherish that because that's the last time I'll ever say anything nice to you." said Hwoarang.

Asuka chuckled. Hwoarang got out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"You have really got to stop smoking." she said.

"And you have really got to mind your own business." said Hwoarang, lighting his cigarette. "You're the nosiest person I've ever met in my life Kazama."

"I'm just concerned about your health." she said.

Hwoarang thought that was very nice of her to care about his health. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I've been smoking since I was 12. I'll be fine." said Hwoarang.

Later, Hwoarang and Asuka went to Gwangjang Market where they were walking, talking and trying out different Korean street foods. Hwoarang and Asuka were bickering, arguing, insulting and making fun of each other. But for the most part, they were getting along quite well. They were talking about fighting styles, memories of being in Tekken Tournaments, their friends and other stuff.

"Whenever I see that stupid Lili I am so going to kick her stupid, spoilt butt!" said Asuka.

"She's super hot." said Hwoarang.

"She's a bitch."

"Who cares? She's hot!"

Asuka punched his arm.

"Ow!" said Hwoarang, rubbing his arm.

Later on, they went to a bar. Hwoarang and Asuka sat down on the stools by the counter. Hwoarang ordered a beer.

"What do ya wanna drink Kazama?" Hwoarang asked.

"I don't really feel like drinking." she responded.

"More for me then!" said Hwoarang, drinking his beer.

"Hey Hwoarang!" said a man's voice.

"Ugh what do you want Han?" said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang used to be a member of a gang. Everyone in the gang looked up Hwoarang and they also greatly respected him. Han is a member of a rival gang. Hwoarang wasn't a gang member anymore but he still interacted with his former gang members and rival gang members sometimes.

"I want my money back Hwoarang!" said Han.

A few weeks ago, Han challenged Hwoarang to a motorcycle race. Hwoarang won the race and some of Han's money, 500 Won. (Won is South Korean Currency).

"I won that money fair and square Han!" said Hwoarang, who stood up and put his fist near Han's face.

"Well I want my money back! And since I injured my leg and I can't ride my motorcycle...how about a game of poker?"

"Forget it Han!" said Hwoarang.

"Someone is chicken!" said Han.

"Who are you calling chicken asshole?" said Hwoarang, grabbing Han's collar.

"You you fucking chicken!" said Han who shoved Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang isn't chicken!" said Asuka, who got between them. "Hwoarang isn't scared of you! He will beat your ass in poker!"

"Asuka what are you doing?" asked Hwoarang.

"Accepting this jerk's challenge!" she replied.

"I can't play poker! I can kick his ass in everything else, but I can't play poker so I'm not accepting this challenge." said Hwoarang.

"Well you should accept this challenge because I can play poker! My dad taught me! I'll play on your behalf Hwoarang!" she said. "Han, I bet 1000 Won."

"What?!" said Hwoarang.

"1000 Won huh? I can't wait to take that money from Hwoarang!" said Han.

"Yeah right! You're not going to win Han! And just to show you how confident I am that I'll kick your ass...I have another offer for you." she said.

"What offer is that?" asked Han.

"If you win, you'll not only get 1000 Won, but Hwoarang's motorcycle!" she said.

"WHAT?!" screamed Hwoarang.

"Deal!" said Han, shaking Asuka's hand. "I've always wanted that motorcycle! It's such a cool looking ride!"

Hwoarang pulled Asuka aside.

"What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you're doing? I've had that bike since I was 17! She's my baby!" said Hwoarang.

"Don't worry Hwoarang! Trust me, I'm not gonna lose to that guy." she said confidently.

"You better not lose Kazama!" said Hwoarang. "If I lose my motorcycle you're gonna buy me a new one!"

"Relax Hwoarang! I got this!" she said.

"Relax?! I'm probably gonna lose my motorcycle! How the fuck can I possibly relax?!" exclaimed Hwoarang.

 **A while later...**

"This is the last hand." said the dealer, one of Han's gang members.

Hwoarang was so nervous that he couldn't sit down. He was standing behind Asuka, watching the game. Asuka and Han were sitting across each other on a small table. Everyone is enjoying the game because it is very intense and entertaining.

Han smirked and put down his cards.

"Straight Flush." said Han.

The crowd gasped.

"My motorcycle...my baby! Gone!" said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, I can't wait to ride your motorcycle and spend that 1000 Won!" said Han.

Asuka didn't have any expression on her face. Her head was bowed down.

"Aw, don't cry babe." said Han, mocking Asuka. "It was a great game, but you were no match for me sweetheart." Han took Hwoarang's motorcycle keys that were in the middle of the table, along with the 1000 Won.

Asuka sighed and put down her cards. The crowd gasped.

"Royal Flush." said Asuka, who looked up and smirked.

"What? How did she do that?" said people in the crowd surprised. Han was in shock.

"W-w-what? H-how? How the fuck? A royal flush?" said Han.

"I'll take those." said Asuka, grabbing the keys and money from Han's hand. Han stood still in shock with his mouth wide open.

"Asuka! You did it!" said Hwoarang, who hugged Asuka, picked her up and spun her around.

After he spun her around he put her down. He had his arms around her waist and she had her hands around his neck. They smiled at each other.

"I thought I would lose my motorcycle forever!' said Hwoarang.

"I told you to trust me." said Asuka.

"How the hell could you have possibly beaten me?" exclaimed Han. "You must have cheated!"

"I didn't cheat! I'm just a really good poker player!" said Asuka.

"I want that 1000 Won and that motorcycle!" said Han.

"Asuka won fair and square Han! Stop being a sore loser!" said Hwoarang.

"You bitch!" said Han, who shoved Asuka.

Asuka was about to fight Han, but Hwoarang grabbed Han by the collar.

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Hwoarang, who was absolutely infuriated. Hwoarang punched Han in the face so hard that he fell to the ground. One of Han's henchmen went up behind Hwoarang to hit him but Asuka punched him before he could get a chance. Han got up and he and Hwoarang started fighting. Next thing you know a brawl breaks out in the bar! Asuka was fighting different henchmen and Hwoarang was fighting Han and other henchmen. After many minutes of fighting, Hwoarang defeated Han. He ran up to Asuka and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here!" he said.

Two men charged towards them. Hwoarang and Asuka kicked them and knocked them out.

"But I'm not done fighting yet!" said Asuka.

"Come on we gotta go before it gets even crazier in here!" said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang and Asuka held hands and ran out of the bar. They got on his motorcycle and drove away.

"All that fighting was so much fun!" said Asuka sitting behind Hwoarang as they were driving.

"A girl who likes to fight huh? My kind of woman!" said Hwoarang, smiling. Asuka smiled as well.

Hwoarang and Asuka got back home by 11:45pm. Baek was in the living room, drinking herbal tea and watching TV when he heard the door open.

"Hi Sensei!" said Hwoarang.

"Hi Baek Senpai!" said Asuka.

"Hi guys...what the?" Baek noticed that Hwoarang had a black eye and Asuka had some bruises on her face and body. He also noticed that their clothes were a bit torn.

"Did you two fight? I thought getting fresh air would be good for you two!" said Baek.

Hwoarang and Asuka chuckled.

"We didn't fight each other Sensai." said Hwoarang.

"Yeah we just fought with some assholes at the bar." said Asuka.

"Asuka you're already in some serious trouble at your home, do you want to get into trouble here too?" said Baek.

"Don't worry Baek Senpai I'll be fine! Besides, that guy and his friends at the bar deserved an ass whopping!" said Asuka.

"I'm sure they deserved what they got but please don't get into any more trouble Asuka." said Baek. "Your parents are depending on me to take care of you and I also care about your safety. Okay?"

"Yes Baek Senpai." said Asuka.

"And Hwoarang you have to protect her too! Don't encourage her to fight!" said Baek.

"Yes Sensei!" said Hwoarang.

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." said Baek.

"Goodnight!" said Hwoarang and Asuka.

After some time, Hwoarang went to his room so he could shower. There was a bathroom inside his bedroom so he and Asuka would have to share a bathroom during her visit. Baek had his own bathroom in his own room. Out of respect for Baek, Hwoarang wasn't going to share his Sensei's bathroom.

"I can FINALLY take a shower!" said Hwoarang to himself as he walked to the bathroom. "I smell like shit!"

When he reached the bathroom, the door was closed. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Ugh! I forgot that I have to share the bathroom with Asuka!" said Hwoarang to himself.

"Asuka!" yelled Hwoarang, knocking on the door. "Are you almost done? I need to take a shower!"

"I was here first!" she yelled.

"Ugh! Come on!" said Hwoarang frustrated.

Just then the door opened and Asuka came out. Steam came out of the bathroom door. She was wearing a towel around her body and she wrapped a towel around her head.

"Chill Hwoarang! I was done anyway! I was just messing with ya!" said Asuka, smirking.

"Ugh!" said Hwoarang. He entered the bathroom and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE?" he yelled.

Hwoarang saw that Asuka had a lot of her girly bathroom stuff in his bathroom! On the bathroom counter was a hairdryer, hair curler, hair brush, hair lotion, razor, deodorant, body lotion, perfume, nail polish remover, nail polish bottles and a makeup bag. And of course she had her toothbrush and toothpaste. Hwoarang opened the shower and saw her loofah hanging next to his loofah. There was also her body soap and her shampoo in the shower basket. Hwoarang was mortified!

"Are you okay?" asked Asuka, who ran to the bathroom when she heard him screaming.

Hwoarang turned to her with a shocked and mortified expression on his face.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? How can I possibly be okay?" He screamed.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"What the hell is with all this girly shit? You...you have turned my manly bathroom into a girly bathroom!" he said.

"I'm a girl Hwoarang! This is stuff that girls use to be clean and look nice." she said.

"Do you really need all this stuff? I mean a hair dryer? A hair curler? How many hair products can you possibly need? How can you have so much nail polish and makeup?" said Hwoarang.

"Hey it's part of being a girl." said Asuka who shrugged and smiled.

Asuka was a tomboy but she was still a girl and hey, girls like to take care of themselves and look cute!

"What the hell is this?" asked Hwoarang, picking up a small sized box that was on the counter.

"Tampons." she said.

Hwoarang's eyes went wide in shock and he looked like he was about to puke.

"TAMPONS? Ugh! Gross!" he said, dropping the box. Hwoarang felt disgusted.

"Seriously Hwoarang they're just tampons! You big baby!" she said, walking out of the bathroom.

Hwoarang closed the bathroom door and sat down on the floor. He sat down in the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"So...much...girly...shit..." he said to himself.

After being traumatized by Asuka's girly products, Hwoarang took off his clothes and entered the shower. He couldn't wait to take a nice, warm, relaxing shower after such a crazy day. He turned on the water at just the right temperature but instead of the water to be warm, it was cold! Hwoarang screamed as the cold water fell on him. Asuka had used up all the hot water.

"KAZAMA!" screamed Hwoarang.

This was just the first day of Asuka's visit and it was already chaotic! How will the rest of Asuka's visit go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Disclaimer: You know how it goes…I don't own Namco or Tekken yadda, yadda, yadda, lol! :)**

 **A few days later...**

It was early in the morning and Asuka woke up from her restful night's sleep. She sat up in bed and yawned.

"Man, I haven't trained since I got to Korea." she said to herself. "I'm gonna go to Baek Senpai's dojo and train right now!"

Asuka got out of bed. She took off her pajamas and changed into a black sports bra and black karate pants. She wore a white headband and was barefoot. She walked to the dojo and opened the door. She heard someone grunting and kicking. She walked a bit further and saw Hwoarang, kicking a heavy bag with so much force and power. Hwoarang was so into his training that he didn't hear her come inside the dojo. Hwoarang was shirtless and barefoot, wearing just grey karate pants. Asuka saw how toned Hwoarang was. He was sweating and sweat was dripping all over his broad shoulders, chest and six pack abs. Even with all his training, his hair wasn't messy at all…it was in perfect condition. His face was so handsome...he was so chiseled...so hot...so perfect...

"Kazama?" said Hwoarang who walked up to her.

"Huh?" said Asuka. She was admiring Hwoarang so much that she didn't realize that she was in a trance and she was drooling a bit. She quickly shook her head and came back to reality.

"Are you okay? I noticed you were just...standing and staring. It was kinda creepy." he said.

"Oh uh...sorry I was uh…just deep in thought." Asuka said sheepishly.

"O-kay." said Hwoarang who raised an eyebrow and walked back to the heavy bag. He continued kicking.

Asuka saw another heavy bag hanging by the ceiling of the dojo. She went up to it and began punching and kicking.

Asuka was training for a few minutes when Hwoarang said, "You should relax your shoulders a bit more."

"Huh?" she said.

"When you do your punches, if you relax your shoulders a little more, it will help." he said, walking up to her.

"I'm a skilled fighter who kicks ass in Tekken Tournaments and I beat up gang members on a daily basis. I think I know what I'm doing." she said.

"I didn't say that you can't fight Kazama...I'm just giving you advise is all." he said.

Asuka rolled her eyes, turned to the bag and kept on punching.

"Suit yourself then." said Hwoarang, walking away.

Asuka sighed.

 _"I'm so stubborn. He was just trying to be nice. Fine, I'll listen to his advice. It wouldn't hurt."_ she thought to herself.

"Could you show me?" she asked Hwoarang. She put her hand on her hip and smiled at him.

Hwoarang smiled and walked up to her.

"Sure thing." he said. He came very close to her. He was so close to her that Asuka started having butterflies in her stomach. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and positioned her arms.

"Just relax." he said gently.

Asuka swallowed hard. She was blushing so much.

"Okay." she said.

"Now just relax, position your arms like that and punch!" he said.

Asuka did as she was told and she delivered a very strong punch to the heavy bag. She continued to punch using Hwoarang's technique. Hwoarang's advice worked because her punches were even more powerful than usual.

"Good job Kazama!" said Hwoarang who smiled at her.

"Thanks!" she said.

She turned away from the heavy bag and looked at Hwoarang. She smirked at him.

"You know, all this training has been great, but now I want some real action!" she said cracking her knuckles and pounding her fists together. She cracked her neck and got into a battle stance.

"Ha! You can't handle me Kazama!" smirked Hwoarang, getting into a battle stance. "I beat you in the last Tekken Tournament, remember?"

"You got lucky!" she said. "But even though you somehow managed to beat me, you're not gonna beat me now."

"We'll see about that." said Hwoarang, smirking.

The two of them sparred…punching, kicking, blocking and slamming each other. They were both strong, amazing fighters so it was a very intense and evenly matched fight. They fought for a while both panting because they were getting tired. But even though they were tired, neither of them was going to give up! Asuka did one of her powerful kicks, but Hwoarang blocked her attack. Hwoarang then grabbed her about to slam her but she counter attacked. She quickly spun behind him, grabbed him and did one of her powerful slams on him. Hwoarang fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he couldn't because he was hurt too much. Asuka did it! She defeated him!

"I...told...you...I...would...beat...you..." said Asuka, panting.

Hwoarang groaned and held his ribs. Asuka stretched out her hand to help him up. Hwoarang grabbed her hand and he stood up.

"I hate to admit it but you beat me Kazama. Good match." he said, panting.

"Revenge is sweet. And the next Tekken Tournament if we fight each other, I'll beat you again!" she said, smiling.

"You're pretty tough Asuka..." said Hwoarang who came close to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They were so close that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"...but I'm tougher." Hwoarang said, staring seductively into her eyes.

"Yeah right." said Asuka seductively, "I can beat the shit out of you anytime, anywhere..."

Hwoarang gently held her chin and slowly started moving his face close to hers. Asuka also moved her face to his. They closed their eyes and their lips were just about to touch...

Just then, Hwoarang's cellphone started ringing very loudly.

"Ah shit." said Hwoarang who picked up his cellphone. He saw that Steve was calling him. "Sorry Asuka but I have to take this."

"That's okay." said Asuka who gave a small smile. She didn't want to show that she was disappointed. However deep down she was sad that their romantic moment was ruined because of stupid technology. It wasn't Hwoarang's fault but she was still disappointed that they were about to kiss and they didn't.

"What's up Steve?" asked Hwoarang.

"Hey mate! Guess what?" said Steve in his usual upbeat self.

"What?" asked Hwoarang.

"I'm in Seoul!"

"What?" said Hwoarang, surprised.

"Yeah I was invited to shoot a commercial by this Sports Drink Company!"

"Why did you call me last minute to tell me that you're in Korea?" asked Hwoarang. "Baek and I already have a guest staying with us and we don't have extra room."

"I've been calling you a million times to tell you that I was coming to Korea but you never called me back!" said Steve. "I even bloody texted you a million times and you didn't respond!"

Hwoarang didn't mean to ignore Steve, it's just that he was so busy hanging out with Asuka that he always forgot to get back to Steve.

"Shit, I'm really sorry man I didn't mean to ignore you. I've just been really busy."

"That's okay mate. Anyway don't worry I'm staying in a hotel. In fact I'm driving there right now. Are you free today?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright I'll come by your place so I can say hi to Baek. Then from there we can go clubbing and check out some babes! What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun! I'll see you later today then!"

"Okay, talk to you later...oh by the way who is staying with you?"

"Asuka Kazama."

"Asuka's here? Wicked! We can all hang out tonight then! See you later mate!"

"See ya buddy." said Hwoarang who hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Asuka sitting on the floor.

"That was Steve. He's in Korea and he's coming by later today to hang out." he said.

"Cool!" said Asuka.

There was an awkward silence. Asuka didn't know whether to talk to Hwoarang about the fact that they almost kissed. She didn't know if they should talk about their feelings. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Um...I'm gonna go take a shower." said Hwoarang breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, um...I'll just train some more." said Asuka, standing up.

Hwoarang gave a small, embarrassed smile and walked out of the dojo.

 _"Did I just hit on Asuka? Did we just almost kiss? What the hell is wrong with me_?" thought Hwoarang to himself.

 _"That's because you got feelings for her dumbass."_ said Hwoarang's conscience.

 _"I'm a ladies man! And I sure as hell do not have feelings for Asuka Kazama! I mean of all women? Yeah right!"_ thought Hwoarang.

 _"Keep lying to yourself."_ said Hwoarang's conscience.

"Shut up!" said Hwoarang out loud. He had run into Baek as soon as he said "shut up" out loud.

"Good morning to you too Hwoarang." said Baek, giving him a stern look.

"Oh shit! Sensei sorry it wasn't you I was telling to shut up...I was talking to myself...kind of...anyway sorry I'll see you later!" said Hwoarang, quickly walking away.

"Young adults these days are so weird. Unlike back in my day." said Baek who took a sip of his herbal tea.

 **Meanwhile back in the dojo...**

 _"Did Hwoarang and I actually almost kiss?"_ thought Asuka to herself as she hit the heavy bag. _"I can't believe I'm admitting this...but I do have feelings for him. But I don't know if he has feelings for me too."_

Asuka kicked the heavy bag.

 _"Or maybe he doesn't have feelings for me? Maybe he was just flirting? I'm more than just a flirt! How can I let him play me like that?"_

Asuka out of frustration and anger kicked the heavy bag so hard that the bag tore.

"Ugh! Hwoarang is so annoying!" she said out loud in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Namco, Tekken or any of its characters. I wish I did though because I would be fucking rich! Lol! :)**

It was 7pm and Steve was on his way to Hwoarang and Baek's house. After that particular moment at the dojo this morning, Hwoarang was avoiding Asuka. He was avoiding her because he was feeling awkward and Asuka was avoiding him out of anger and not to punch him. Since they were going on a night out in the town, they needed to get ready. So they were going to run into each other because they needed to use the bathroom. Hwoarang walked to his bedroom door, which was locked.

 _"Why am I letting her make me feel so awkward? Hwoarang man up! Don't let this girl get to your head!"_ thought Hwoarang to himself, knocking on the door.

"Hey Asuka! Are you done getting ready? I need to get my clothes from my room and change in the bathroom." he said.

"Hold on." said Asuka monotonously.

After ten minutes, the door opened.

"Ah finally Kazama!" said Hwoarang, "You women take forever to get read-"

Hwoarang couldn't finish his sentence and his jaw dropped when he saw Asuka. He always thought that Asuka was gorgeous but she looked even more smoking hot than normal! She was wearing a one shoulder, long sleeve dress. The dress was navy in color and form fitting, showing off Asuka's sexy, tone body. The dress was also short and above her knees. The dress showed off her beautiful, slender legs. She wore long dangling crystal earrings, a diamond bracelet and shiny, silver open toed heels. She styled her hair into a bun. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Um, um, uh..." blabbered Hwoarang. He had dated a lot of hot women. But no woman had ever made Hwoarang speechless until now. The normally cool, cocky Hwoarang couldn't hide the fact that he was in awe of Asuka Kazama's beauty. Asuka wanted to smile because she was flattered but she was still pissed at him so she didn't smile.

"What's wrong Hwoarang? Cat got your tongue?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Um, no I was um just um...you look um…nice." he said.

"I think I look a little more than just nice Hwoarang." she said, smirking. "You can barely even speak right now."

"I can barely speak because I went for a jog okay?" he lied.

"Sure you did." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever! I gotta get ready before Steve gets here!" he said. He entered his room and closed the door.

Asuka chuckled and went to the living room.

Thirty minutes later Steve came by the house. He greeted Baek, Hwoarang and Asuka. After Baek and Steve finished talking, laughing and catching up, Hwoarang, Asuka and Steve went outside the house.

"I'll ride my motorcycle and I'll meet you guys at the club." said Hwoarang.

"No no no my friend!" said Steve. "Tonight we're all going to ride in style!"

"Woah." said Asuka when she saw Steve's car in the driveway. Steve's car was a yellow 2015 Lamborghini Huracan.

"Shit! Steve this car is fucking amazing!" exclaimed Hwoarang. "I knew you were rich bro but shit I didn't know you could afford this!"

"The Sports Drink Company gave me this car to own. It's part of the whole endorsement deal." said Steve smiling.

"This car looks straight out of a video game! It looks so fucking awesome!" said Asuka.

"Thanks guys!" said Steve. He pressed the button on his car keys and the car beeped. He opened the door for Asuka.

"After you mi lady." said Steve who held her hand as she entered the car.

"Thanks!" she said, smiling.

Hwoarang felt a little jealous when he saw Steve hold her hand.

Steve closed the door for Asuka and he and Hwoarang got in the car. They drove to one of the hippest, fanciest clubs in Seoul. A lot of celebrities came to this club. Steve drove to the front of the club where there was a red carpet entrance to the club. A valet approached Steve when he got out of the car. The valet was a really young Korean guy. He was handsome but scrawny. He looked like he was 16 years old. He definitely did not look older than 18 years old.

"Good evening Mr. Fox! Allow me to park your car for you. Wow! That's the nicest car I've seen all night!" said the valet.

"Thanks mate!" said Steve, smiling. He tossed the valet the keys. "Don't scratch it, okay mate?"

"I will protect this beautiful car with my life Mr. Fox!" said the valet who saluted Steve.

"Thanks kid!" said Steve, smiling. The valet drove the car away and Steve, Hwoarang and Asuka walked into the club. The three of them looked amazing. They all had such swag. By the way, this author forgot to mention what Hwoarang and Steve were wearing. Hwoarang was wearing a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle and black sneakers. He also wore a black, leather spiked bracelet with silver spikes on each of his arms. He finished off his look with a simple, silver chain on his neck. Steve was wearing a dark blue, short sleeved button shirt, grey slacks, a black belt with a silver buckle and black dress shoes.

The club was very lively and filled with lots of people. Some people were at the bar, some were sitting in VIP sections of the club and some people were dancing on the dance floor. The club was two stories so there were people on the second floor partying. The club always played amazing music that was fun, lively and upbeat. The club played music from all over the world from American hip hop to European dance music. Right now the DJ was playing K-Pop.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you!" said Steve walking to the bar section. Hwoarang and Asuka looked at each other, confused and wondering what surprise Steve was talking about. They shrugged their shoulders and followed Steve. Steve approached a woman who was sitting on a bar stool by the bar. Her back was turned away from Steve, Hwoarang and Asuka. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail. Steve gently tapped the woman's shoulder and she turned to face them. The woman smiled.

"Christie?" said Asuka happily. She ran and gave Christie a big hug.

"Hi Asuka!" said Christie, hugging her friend. When they released their hug, Hwoarang approached Christie and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you Christie." he said, smiling.

"Nice seeing you too Hwoarang!" said Christie.

"So this is the surprise you were talking about?" asked Asuka.

"Yup!" said Steve.

"Well this is a nice surprise!" said Asuka. "I haven't see you in months Christie! What are you doing in Seoul?"

"Well Steve and I have the same agent. Our agent got him this gig with this sports drink company and also got me a gig to shoot a music video with Music Gentlemen!"

"Music Gentlemen? They're an amazing K-Pop group! I love their songs!" said Asuka.

"Yeah they really are amazing!" said Christie. "In the video I'm going to be the girl that all the guys are trying to impress. I'm going to be doing a lot of capoeira dance moves in the video!"

"That's really cool Christie!" said Hwoarang.

"Thanks! I'm so excited!" said Christie.

The four friends enjoyed themselves partying at the club. Steve and Hwoarang took a break from dancing and sat down at a VIP Section of the club.

"I can't believe you and Hwoarang are staying under the same roof and you haven't killed each other!" said Christie, laughing.

"Oh we do come very close to killing each other believe me." said Asuka.

The girls laughed and continued dancing. Hwoarang and Steve watched as Asuka and Christie continued dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey Hwoarang, about Asuka..." said Steve.

"What about her?" asked Hwoarang.

"She's really beautiful isn't she?" said Steve.

Hwoarang was jealous that Steve noticed Asuka's beauty.

 _"Steve should not be looking at Asuka in that way! Wait, what the hell? What do I care?"_ thought Hwoarang to himself.

 _"You care because you have feelings for her remember?"_ said Hwoarang's conscience. Hwoarang ignored his conscience.

"Yeah I guess she is." said Hwoarang, playing it cool.

"Do you know if she's single or? Does she have a boyfriend?" asked Steve.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well I'm thinking of asking her out."

Hwoarang felt sick to his stomach but he acted like he didn't care.

"Well, you should ask her if she's single or not then." said Hwoarang, who took a big gulp from his beer bottle.

"I will." said Steve. "Asuka is cute, tough, smart...she's a great girl!"

"I'm gonna go get another beer." said Hwoarang, getting up. He felt so jealous that he felt like punching Steve in the face.

After partying for hours, Steve drove Hwoarang and Asuka home.

Asuka was sitting down in bed, reading a book. She had changed out of her party clothes and was wearing a comfortable pajama top and pajama shorts. She also washed off her makeup off her face.

"Hey Kazama, are you decent?" asked Hwoarang, knocking on the door. "I need to change."

"You can come in." said Asuka.

Hwoarang entered the room. He looked at Asuka but she wasn't looking at him. She was reading her book.

"The club was fun wasn't it?" asked Hwoarang.

"Uh huh." she said, not looking up from her book.

"Remember that girl that got so drunk that she was dancing on top of the bar?" Hwoarang laughed, "And they kicked her out of the club? That was funny!"

"Uh huh." said Asuka, who kept reading.

Hwoarang noticed that Asuka seemed a bit pissed. In the club she completely ignored him and was talking and dancing with Steve and Christie. Hwoarang was confused...even if Asuka was angry with him, she would have let him know that she was pissed. She would have confronted him and hurled insults at him. However she wasn't talking to him at all. And that bothered Hwoarang. He went to the bathroom and changed out of his clothes. He put on a t shirt and comfortable flannel pants. He came out of the bathroom and walked up to the bed. Asuka still didn't look at him.

Hwoarang sighed and said, "Kazama, are you...mad at me or something?"

"Why do you care?" she replied.

"Why shouldn't I care?"

"Because you don't care!" she yelled giving him an angry look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what, just leave me alone!" she said. She jumped off the bed and began storming off.

"Asuka!" he said, following her.

"I said leave me alone!" she said.

Hwoarang grabbed her hand just as she was about to leave the room. She used her other hand to slap his chest many times so he could let her go. He grabbed her other hand and pushed both her hands against the wall. He came up very close to her. Asuka struggled to free herself. She was strong but Hwoarang was stronger.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not until you explain yourself! What do you mean I don't care?" he yelled.

Asuka didn't respond and she was panting from struggling before.

"How can you possibly think…that I don't care about you?" he said softly. He put his nose on her nose. "You know that's not true..."

He leaned in and gently kissed her. Asuka kissed him back. She couldn't resist. He let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing and their kissing became more passionate. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. He was on top of her and they made out passionately for minutes. They released their kiss, breathing heavily.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her arms still around his neck.

"Asuka...are you sure? Are you sure wanna do this? There's no pressure you know." he said.

"Huh? Do what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Ya know...sex?" he asked.

Asuka chuckled. "No silly! I just want us to sleep in the same bed. You know...keep each other company."

"Oh, right." he said, smiling.

They made out some more and then they laid down. Asuka put her head on his strong chest and wrapped her hands around his waist. Hwoarang wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed his other arm on her arm.

"Goodnight Hwoarang." she said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Asuka." he said and he kissed her forehead.

They both got a goodnight's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMCO OR TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

It was 10am the next morning and Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes, waking up. He yawned. He looked and saw Asuka who was still sleeping. Her head was on his chest and she placed her hand on his chest. Hwoarang smiled. He thought that she looked so beautiful. When she was sleeping she was beautiful. When she had makeup on she was beautiful. She was beautiful when she didn't wear makeup. Even when she was fighting, training, working out and she was sweating, she still looked beautiful. She was just a natural beauty. And she was smart. A tough woman who was also nice. She looked out for people. She was loyal, a great friend, loved her family. She believed in justice and would do anything to make sure that justice was served. A vigilante. Determined and confident. A tomboy who was fun with a great sense of humor. Asuka was everything that Hwoarang wanted in a woman and more. He wanted to sleep some more and enjoy her body next to his. But he started to feel weird. It was this same weird feeling that he's been having ever since he fell in love with Asuka. It was a feeling of apprehensiveness. He loved Asuka and Asuka loved him and that freaked him out.

 _"I can't be with her. I'm Hwoarang! I don't fall in love. I don't settle down with any woman. I'm a ladies man! I'm not gonna be tied down to some woman!"_ he thought to himself.

 _"You're making excuses. You love her. You're just scared and we know the reasons why you're scared."_ said Hwoarang's conscience.

"I'm not scared of anything!" said Hwoarang out loud. Asuka groaned and stirred a little but she continued sleeping.

 _"I have really got to stop arguing out loud with my conscience."_ thought Hwoarang to himself.

Hwoarang wanted to get out of bed before Asuka woke up. He slowly, gently slid his arms away from Asuka. He also gently moved her from his chest and placed her head on the pillow. Asuka stirred a bit but she was still sleeping. She was really tired from partying and her amazing make out session with Hwoarang last night. Hwoarang tip toed out to the bathroom to change into his outfit for the day. He wore a white tank top, baggy khaki cargo pants and black Timberland boots. After changing, he tip toed until he reached the door of his bedroom. Before he left, he looked at Asuka who was still sleeping and then he quietly closed the door.

Later at 12pm, Asuka started to wake up. She stretched her arm to rub Hworang's chest but her hand touched bedsheets instead. She turned and saw that Hwoarang wasn't lying next to her. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and sat up. She picked up her cellphone by the bedside table and saw the time.

"Damn I really slept! Hwoarang must have woken up earlier." she said to herself.

She smiled when she thought of Hwoarang. She remembered the way he kissed her last night, the way he caressed her neck, her back and her waist as they were kissing. The way she felt being so close to him. She bit her bottom lip thinking about him. She couldn't wait to see him. She jumped out of bed to go see him. She went to the dojo and the living room but Hwoarang wasn't there. She went to the kitchen and saw Baek who was drinking a glass of water.

"Good afternoon Baek Senpai!" she said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Asuka! You're just waking up now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I overslept." she said.

"You must have really enjoyed yourself partying last night since you're just waking up now!" said Baek, laughing.

"Yes Senpai I did party a lot." she said, chuckling.

"You and Hwoarang are hardworking fighters so it's good when you guys relax and take a break sometimes." he said.

"Speaking of Hwoarang, have you seen him?" she asked.

"He's outside tinkering with his motorcycle."

"Okay let me go see him. Thanks Senpai!" she said.

"You're welcome!" he said.

Asuka went outside to the driveway where Hwoarang was.

"Hey you!" she said to him.

"Oh, hey." he said.

Asuka went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, last night was the best sleep I've had. Thanks for keeping me company." she said.

"Um yeah, sure." said Hwoarang.

"So are we officially dating?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, Asuka, look…night last was great but it didn't mean anything. We were just messing around, having fun." he said.

Asuka was shocked. She removed her arms from his neck and looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Last night didn't mean anything? What the hell? You told me you care about me." she said.

"I do care about you but I don't have feelings for you. Like I said, I was just having fun last night. Sorry if I misled you into thinking it was something more."

"So when we almost kissed at the dojo, you just wanted to have fun with me?" she said.

"Yeah." he lied.

"You know what...me and you have had our differences. We bicker, we fight. But the reason that we butt heads is because we're both stubborn, hot headed people. But all those times that we've argued and fought, I never, ever thought that you were a bad person. I always thought that you were a good person. But the way you've led me on, messing with my emotions...that makes me think that you're not a good person at all. You're a horrible person!"

"Asuka..."

"I am a woman with self respect Hwoarang! I'm not a slutty, easy girl! I'm not one of those groupie girls that wants to have sex with you just because you're Hwoarang the Tekken Fighter! How dare you use me like that! I don't throw myself on just any man! I took a chance with you because I thought we had a connection! I thought we had something special!"

"I'm sorry but we don't."

Asuka slapped him hard in the face.

"You're a piece of shit. Oh and by the way, Steve asked me out at the club but I turned him down because I had feelings for you. But you know what? I'm gonna call him and go out on a date with him. He's a good guy and I deserve a good man!" she started walking back to the house.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm going on a date with Christie so I could care less Kazama!" he yelled.

Asuka stormed to the bedroom and slammed the door. Asuka was a tough girl and she didn't want to cry in front of Hwoarang. But now that she was alone, tears formed in her eyes. She slid down on the floor and started to cry. She brought her knees to her chest and cried. She was so heartbroken.

 **Aww, poor Asuka! Damn you Hwoarang and your fucking commitment issues! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Hwoarang didn't actually have a date with Christie. He lied just to push Asuka away. He decided to go for a drive around town to clear his head and avoid Asuka. Damn that woman could slap really hard. Hwoarang didn't want another slap from her or worse...a serious ass kicking. His cheek was still red from her slap. He felt really bad and sick to his stomach that he hurt her feelings. The look of hurt on her face really made him sad. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he had to push her away. It was for their own good. Hwoarang thought that it was a good idea for him to move out of the house. He figured that it would just be too awkward and he knew that Asuka wouldn't want to be around him. After driving for a long time and going to a bar to get a beer, Hwoarang came back to the house.

"Hi Hwoarang." said Baek who was sitting on a chair by the kitchen island.

"Hi Sensei." said Hwoarang who sat next to him. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the center of the island.

"Are you aware that Asuka is out on a date with Steve?" asked Baek.

"So what? I don't care." said Hworang who took a bite from the delicious, juicy, green apple.

"We both know you're lying. You do care. And you do have feelings for her." said Baek.

Hwoarang almost spit out his apple.

"W-what? What are you talking about Sensei? Me? Have feelings for Asuka Kazama? Where the hell did you get that crazy idea from? Hahaha!" he said and laughed nervously.

"I see the way you look at her Hwoarang. And I see the way she looks at you. Also this morning I ran out of cotton swabs. I wanted to go to your bathroom and borrow some. When I entered your room I saw you and Asuka asleep in bed together. You both looked quite cozy."

Hwoarang started to blush. He was so embarrassed.

"Um...uh...about that..." said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang knew that there was no point in lying because Baek was very smart and he had already figured out the truth.

"Fine...yes…Asuka and I...we hooked up...but it didn't mean anything okay? I was just messing around. I don't love her." said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, you are not my biological son...but as far as I'm concerned, you are my son. I care about you and I want you to be happy."

Hwoarang smiled. He loved Baek like a father and Baek loved him like a son. Hwoarang and Baek were not emotional people who always told each other that they loved each other. They barely said they loved each other. The last time that Baek told Hwoarang that he loved him was a long time ago when he enlisted in the army. Before Hwoarang was about to leave, Baek hugged him, told him he loved him and that he should be safe. Hwoarang told him that he loved him too. Although they were not emotional at all, Hwoarang and Baek knew that they loved each other. The few times that Baek did tell Hwoarang that he loved him or cared about him, Hwoarang was always happy to hear that.

"I heard your conversation with Asuka. I am sorry for poking my nose in your business but you two were shouting and being very loud." said Baek. "You told her that you do not love her. But you were lying weren't you?"

"Yes Sensei." said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang my son, you deserve to find love and happiness. You cannot let your fears stop you from finding love."

"I'm not scared of anything!" said Hwoarang angrily. He stood up, crossed his arms and turned away from Baek.

"You are afraid. You're my son Hwoarang and I know you. You're afraid that you will lose Asuka and that's why you push her away. You have lost people you loved in the past. Your parents passed away when you were a little boy. When you were 18 your best friend died in a motorcycle accident. Kim who was the love of your life cheated on you. You thought that Ogre killed me. You're scared of losing people you love."

Hwoarang felt tears building up in his eyes. He closed his eyes and a tear dropped from each of his eyes. He sniffed and quickly rubbed away his tears. Baek was right. He was afraid of losing the people he loved. After his parents died when he was just ten years old, he was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage had terrible living conditions. The people who ran the orphanage barely gave him and the other kids food to eat. They used to give him and the other kids lots of chores. They used to beat the kids if they felt that the kids didn't do their chores well. Months later, Hwoarang ran away from the orphanage and lived on the streets. The streets were rough, but he preferred living on the streets than in that hellhole orphanage. Hwoarang's dad taught him tae kwon do and even though he was just a kid, he was very skilled at tae kwon do. Hwoarang survived on the streets by stealing, pickpocketing and tricking people into giving him their money.

One day, Hwoarang was in the market, playing card games with people. Traders, tourists and customers in the market noticed people lining up to play card games with Hwoarang.

"Is this your card?" asked Hwoarang to a man who stopped by to play the card game.

"What the? How the hell does this kid do all these tricks?" said the man.

"That'll be 20 Won Mister!" said Hwoarang.

The man was disgruntled and got out the money from his pocket and gave it to Hwoarang. He angrily walked away.

"Who's next? Who thinks they can challenge me?" said Hwoarang cockily.

"Hey you!" said a teenage boy, walking up to Hwoarang. The teenage boy was with two of his friends who were also teenage boys.

"What?" asked Hwoarang.

"Don't you remember me? I lost 50 Won to you because of your stupid card game!" said the teenager.

"Well it's not my fault that you suck!" said Hwoarang.

"I don't suck! You're just a cheater!" said the boy who reached out to grab the deck of cards from Hwoarang.

"Hey! Let go of my cards asshole!" said Hwoarang.

Hwoarang struggled to hold his cards, but the teenage boy was tall and much stronger than him. The teenage boy took the cards. He saw that all the cards in the deck were the same!

"You little shit! I knew you were cheating!" said the teenage boy. "Give me my 50 Won back! Now!"

"Oh crap." said Hwoarang, who ran away.

"Come back here!" said the teenage boy who ran after him with his two friends.

Hwoarang was really fast and he ran through the market. He ran into an alley but it was a dead end. Before he could run out of the alley, the teenage boys had caught up to him. They approached him, cracking their knuckles.

"You better give me my money kid. In fact, you're not only gonna give me my 50 Won back, but all the money you've got!"

"Fuck you asshole! I'm not giving you shit!" said Hwoarang.

"Alright, if you won't give me your money..." he cracked his knuckles"...then me and my friends here will beat the shit out of you and take the money."

The teenage boys got into a fighting stance.

"Ha! I ain't scared if you losers!" said Hwoarang, getting into a fighting stance. Ten year old Hwoarang was just five foot three and he was a very cute and very scrawny kid. The teenage boys laughed when they saw this skinny little kid get into a fighting stance.

"Hahaha! You think you can beat us you little shit?" asked one of the boys.

"I don't think I can...I know I can!" said Hwoarang.

"I'd like to see you try!" said one of the boys who charged towards him to punch him. Hwoarang ducked and kicked him hard in the crotch. The teenage boy fell down to the ground, crying and holding his crotch.

The two other boys began attacking Hwoarang. They were kicking and punching him but Hwoarang blocked all their attacks. Hwoarang used his kicks to attack them, kicking them in the face, torso and back. One of the boys finally was able to hit Hwoarang by punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hwoarang fell to the ground. One of the boys picked him up by the collar. Hwoarang really did a lot of damage to the boys because they had bloody noses and bruises on their faces.

"You're gonna regret messing with us you piece of shit!" said the teenage boy. He was about to punch Hwoarang in the face, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a fist to his face. He let go of Hwoarang. Hwoarang watched as a young, tall man wearing a suit and a fedora started beating the shit out of those teenage boys. He was using powerful kicks to attack them. Hwoarang had never seen anyone so amazing at tae kwon do, except for his dad. The man continued to beat up those no good for nothing teenagers until he defeated them. The teenage boys ran away.

"Lets get out of here!" one of them said, limping as he ran.

The man approached Hwoarang and stretched out his hand to him.

"Are you okay kid?" asked the man. Hwoarang took the man's hand and the man helped him to get up.

"Yeah, thanks." said Hwoarang, dusting himself off. "I could have taken them by myself though!"

The man chuckled. "You are pretty confident, young man. And you are very good at tae kwon do for such a young age. Who is your Sensei?"

"My dad taught me tae kwon do. He was the best, strongest fighter ever!" Hwoarang then bowed his head, "But um...he died. Him and my mom."

"I am so sorry for your losses." said the man. "My parents are dead too."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." said Hwoarang.

"So do you have any other family?" asked Baek.

"No."

"You live on the streets all by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I ate an apple."

"Just an apple? You must be starving. Come on, I'll take you to my house and cook you food. Do you like noodles?"

"Are ya kidding me? I love noodles! Thanks Mister!"

"Alright, lets go then. By the way, what is your name?"

"Hwoarang. What's your name?"

"Baek Doo San."

Yoon Kim and Hwoarang met each other in high school when they were 15. They became friends and then they dated when they were 16. Hwoarang dropped out of high school at 16 but Kim stayed in school. All the boys were envious of Hwoarang because Kim was every boys' dream girl. She was very beautiful and she knew that she was very gorgeous and sexy. Although she was just a teenager, she was aware of how powerful she was to boys because of her sexuality. In school she had no choice but to wear a school uniform, which she hated. But outside of school she always dressed sexy. She loved wearing cropped tops, tops that showed a lot of her cleavage, leather mini skirts, tight mini dresses and leather high heeled boots.

Kim was also the most popular girl in school. Hwoarang and Kim were together for two years. Hwoarang was really in love with Kim. She was the love of his life and he definitely wanted to marry her one day. Hwoarang thought that Kim loved him too, until one day he caught her having sex with the boss of a rival gang. Hwoarang was so hurt, so heartbroken, so enraged. He beat the shit out of the guy that Kim cheated on him with. Hwoarang beat him up so badly that the guy ended up going to hospital for broken ribs. Kim called the cops on Hwoarang for assault and he was arrested. He was in jail for just a day because Baek bailed him out. Hwoarang confronted Kim and asked her why she would betray him like that. The bitch said that she was bored of him and that her new boyfriend was cooler, much more exciting and sexually satisfied her more. Hwoarang gave Kim a piece of his mind, but insulting her didn't take away the hurt he felt by her betrayal.

Months after Kim cheated on him, his best friend died in a motorcycle accident. Hwoarang was so depressed by his best friend's death that he started drinking heavily and doing hard drugs. Before his best friend died, the only substances that Hwoarang occasionally used were alcohol, weed and smoking cigarettes. But after the tragedy he started doing heroin and cocaine. When Baek found out about Hwoarang's drug use and depression, he immediately intervened. Hwoarang went to rehab and when he got better, he came home and started training again. If not for Baek's support and focusing on tae kwon do, Hwoarang would have definitely died during that dark time in his life.

"I know that you have been through so much in your life my son." said Baek. "But if you allow your fear to prevent you from happiness and love, you will lose Asuka forever. If you let go of the woman you love, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Baek went up to Hwoarang and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Hwoarang turned around to face his Sensei.

"Go after her my son." said Baek.

Hwoarang smiled. "Okay Sensei, I will!"

"Good!" said Baek. "Steve and Asuka went to City Restaurant."

"Thanks Sensei!"

"While you go take care of you love life, I'm going to take care of mine. I have a date."

"You have a date?"

"Well don't act so surprised." said Baek.

"Sorry Sensei but I mean you're always about training and discipline and meditation blah blah blah."

"You're right. But in life you have to have fun sometimes."

"So, who's the lucky lady you're going out with?"

"You know Zang Mi-hyang? That lady that works in the bakery shop?"

"Oh yeah I know her! She's hot! Especially for a woman her age!"

"Don't talk about my date like that!"

"Sorry Sensei but it's the truth! She's hot!"

"She is isn't she? Lucky me." said Baek, smiling. "I'll see you later! Go talk to Asuka!"

Hwoarang ran outside and got on his motorcycle.

"Sensei's right! I feel like such an asshole for the way I treated Asuka. I need to tell her how I really feel!" said Hwoarang to himself. He started the engine and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Asuka and Steve were sitting down at their table at City Restaurant, one of the classiest, fanciest restaurants in Seoul. Asuka looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless pink romper with open toed beige wedges and the only jewelry she wore were pink studded earrings. She styled her hair into a ponytail. Steve was wearing a navy and grey plaid suit with a white shirt underneath his jacket, a navy tie and black dress shoes. Asuka was poking her chopsticks at her food on her plate. The waiter had brought their food about thirty minutes ago and Asuka hadn't eaten her food yet. Also she had been a bit quiet throughout their date. Steve was trying to make conversation but Asuka seemed a bit well...distracted. Steve knew Asuka and he knew that she wasn't a quiet, shy person, so he was wondering what was wrong with her today.

"Um, Asuka?" asked Steve.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her plate of food.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well you've barely said a word all night and you haven't eaten your food. Are you sure you're okay? What's on your mind?"

Asuka sighed.

"You're right Steve. I haven't been myself tonight and I'm sorry."

"That's okay." said Steve, gently placing his hand on top of hers. "Just tell me what's wrong. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, Steve you didn't do anything wrong! You're such a nice guy and such a gentleman! Unlike that stupid Hwoarang."

"Hwoarang?"

"Ugh! He is so fucking annoying! I just...I don't get him! I mean I thought I understood him but he is not the man I thought he was!"

"Okay..." said Steve confused.

"I mean he acts like he has feelings for me...tells me he has feelings for me and then tells me that everything he said and did to me was a fucking lie?!" said Asuka, raising her voice in anger.

"Um..."

"And you know what sucks?" she said, picking up a bread roll from the center bowl. She took a big bite and was talking, even though she had food in her mouth. "Even after the way he treated me, I still have feelings for that asshole! And I am fucking pissed at myself that I have feelings for him! What is wrong with me? I want to hate him but I can't!"

"Well...this is awkward..." said Steve.

"Oh shit...Steve...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said all that while on a date with you. I just started ranting and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." said Steve smiling. "I had no idea that you had feelings for Hwoarang. If you love the guy, I'm not gonna get in your way."

"I do love him, but...he told me that he doesn't feel the same way." said Asuka sadly.

"Hey, Hwoarang is one of me best mates. You know how he is, he's not exactly the emotional bloke. I bet you he loves you too but for some reason he's just too bloody stubborn to admit it. Just talk to him."

"I did talk to him."

"Did you talk to him calmly or with anger and violence?"

"I did slap him and told him he was a piece of shit..."

"How about trying to talk to him calmly? That might work better."

They both laughed.

"Thanks Steve." said Asuka. "I'm sorry I wasted your time tonight."

"What? I got to eat a delicious meal and hang out with a beautiful woman...trust me you did not waste my time love!" said Steve who laughed.

"I guess I should go home and talk to that asshole." she said, standing up.

"Alright, let me drive you home." said Steve, also standing up.

Just then, a bunch of men wearing gas masks burst into the restaurant. They had weapons like baseball bats, switchblades and nunchucks. One of the men threw a grenade on the ground and when it exploded, tear gas was released! Everyone in the restaurant started coughing and screaming in fear. The men charged straight towards Steve and Asuka, who were coughing. The men attacked Steve and Asuka with kicks, punches and using their weapons. Even though Asuka and Steve were coughing from the tear gas, they were still able to fight the men. However, the tear gas became too much and Steve and Asuka couldn't keep fighting. Steve dropped to his knees coughing profusely. He could barely breathe and his eyes were teary and red. Asuka was also suffering the same symptoms as Steve. Her eyes were burning and blurry. She could barely see.

"Quick! Grab Asuka now that she can't fight!" yelled one of the men.

One of the men ran to Asuka. She tried to punch him but she couldn't lift her arms. She was coughing a lot and she felt like she was going to pass out because she couldn't breathe. The man lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder. Asuka wanted to scream that the man should let her go. She tried to escape but she started to pass out.

"I got her! Let's go!" said the man, running out of the restaurant.

"Asuka! *cough* cough*" said Steve who weakly stretched out his hand. He was lying on the ground. He wanted to beat the shit out of those guys and rescue Asuka but he was too weak. After a few seconds, Steve passed out.

The men got into a black van and drove away. Asuka had passed out and they tied her arms and legs. The men took off their gasmasks and one of the men dialed his cellphone.

"Boss?" said one of the men.

"Yeah?" said the boss.

"We got her boss! We're on our way!"

"Good! That little bitch Asuka Kazama is going to learn not to mess with Matsuda Toda!"

By the time that Hwoarang had arrived at the restaurant, the damage had already been done. He saw ambulances, police cars and fire trucks. There were also news vans and news reporters. People who were inside the restaurant were being treated in ambulances before they were driven to the hospital. Even though people got hurt by the tear gas, fortunately no one died and no one suffered serious, permanent injuries.

"What the hell?" said Hwoarang to himself as he drove up to the restaurant.

"Excuse me Sir but you need to step away from here. This is a crime scene." said one of the police officers.

"Piss off!" said Hwoarang. "My friends are here. I need to find them and make sure they're okay!"

Hwoarang drove past the police officer and parked his motorcycle. He looked around for Asuka and Steve. After looking around for a few minutes, he saw Steve sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Steve!" said Hwoarang, running up to him.

Steve was shirtless because the tear gas caused burning and irritation to his skin. The paramedics treated his skin for minor burns. Steve also held an oxygen mask to his face. Next to him was the oxygen tank which the mask was attached to.

"What happened here? Are you okay? Where's Asuka?" asked Hwoarang.

"Asuka and I were about to leave, when these guys in gasmasks ran into the restaurant. They threw a tear gas grenade and then attacked me and Asuka. We tried fighting back but the tear gas was too much for us to handle! They took Asuka and ran out. I tried to get her back but I passed out. I'm so sorry Hwoarang!"

"It's okay Steve. It wasn't your fault. Who were these guys that took her?"

"I have no idea. And they were wearing gas masks so I didn't see any of their faces."

"Shit! Where could she be?" said Hwoarang, worried.

One of the paramedics came up to Steve and said, "Excuse me Mr. Fox, but we're taking you to the hospital."

"You guys have already treated me." said Steve.

"Yes but you should go to the hospital for further treatment and observation." said the paramedic.

"I'm fine! Really!" said Steve.

"Bro, you should go to the hospital." said Hwoarang.

"I'm fine! And besides, I've got more important issues to worry about...I have to help you find Asuka!"

"We'll find her. But if you're sick you won't be able to help me find her will you?"

"Alright fine...I'll go to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there." said Hwoarang.

Steve went to the hospital and after being double checked by the doctor, he was told that he was fine and he could go home. Hwoarang drove Steve to his hotel room.

 **4:00am Steve's hotel room**

Steve was still recovering, so he was sitting up in his bed against his pillows. Stave had changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Hwoarang was pacing up and down, making calls on his cellphone. He had called his former gang members and other gangs to see if they had an idea who attacked the restaurant and who took Asuka. He also called Asuka's cellphone about forty times and no one picked up.

"Shit! I still can't get a hold of her!" yelled Hwoarang in frustration. Hwoarang knew that whoever kidnapped Asuka must be holding her cellphone. He knew that she wouldn't pick up her phone since she was kidnapped. However he wanted to get in touch with the assholes that kidnapped her. He needed to know where she was and if she was safe. He then thought of something that made him sick to his stomach.

"Steve...what if...what if she's...what if they killed her?" said Hwoarang worried.

"Don't think like that bro! We have to be positive! And besides Asuka is super tough! She can take care of herself no matter what!" said Steve.

Hwoarang sighed. "You're right. I just...I just wish I could talk to her and make sure she's okay. I'm going insane worrying about her!"

Just then, Hwoarang's cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and he saw that Asuka was calling him. Hwoarang quickly answered his phone.

"Asuka?" he said anxiously.

"No this isn't Asuka." said a man's voice.

"Who the fuck is this? Why did you take Asuka? Where is she?" Hwoarang said angrily.

"Hwoarang is it? I'm guessing you're her boyfriend. You've been calling her phone non-stop." said the man.

"You didn't answer my questions asshole!" yelled Hwoarang.

"You're a hot head just like your girlfriend. And it's because of her behavior that she is in trouble with me." said the man.

"And who would you happen to be?"

"My name is Matsuda Toda. I'm one of the biggest crime bosses in Japan. Your girlfriend thought that she could mess with me, but nobody crosses Matsuda Toda!"

"If you touch one hair on her head, I will hunt you down and kill you!" said Hwoarang.

"You are in no position to threaten me boy! I call the shots!" said Matsuda Toda. "I've beaten the shit out of Asuka to try and teach her a lesson, but this bitch is still being disrespectful to me. I figured that the best way to shut her up is to kill her."

"No! Don't you dare!" yelled Hwoarang.

"However, I do really love money. So I'll make you a deal boy. If you wanna see your stupid girlfriend ever again, I want you to meet me at the abandoned warehouse in South Street tonight at midnight. I'll let Asuka go if you bring me 1 million Won in cash. And you better come by yourself. If you bring anyone else, especially cops, I will put a bullet in her head."

"Hwoarang! Don't do it! It's a trap!" yelled Asuka.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled one of Matsuda Toda's henchmen, who punched her in the face.

"ASUKA!" yelled Hwoarang, when he heard her being hit. Hwoarang was so enraged that they hurt her that he wanted to beat the shit out of those assholes right there and then.

"You better do as I asked Hwoarang or else I'll kill your little girlfriend."

Matsuda Toda hung up the phone.

"That fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Hwoarang out of anger and frustration.

"What did he say?" asked Steve.

"He told me that he's gonna kill Asuka unless I meet him alone at midnight with 1 million Won."

"Bro, you can't go alone! You need backup!" said Steve.

Hwoarang sighed. "I can't wait for the bank to open. I need to get that money ASAP!"

Hwoarang was not a very flashy guy who liked to flaunt his money like Steve and Eddy Gordo. Hwoarang had made a lot of money from being a Tekken fighter over the years and so did Baek. Fighting in Tekken gave fighters many opportunities. Tekken fighters entered Tekken for their personal agendas and also to make money. If you were a really skilled, amazing fighter, the more you advanced in a Tekken Tournament, the more money you made. If you actually won the entire Tekken tournament you would win the grand prize money which was a shit load of money.

Many Tekken Fighters like Steve, Christie, Eddy, Lili and Xioayu had endorsement and modeling deals from many popular businesses. Some Tekken fighters like Hwoarang, Asuka, Julia and King preferred to stay out of the spotlight and weren't interested in endorsement or modeling deals. Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law had made a lot of money over the years. However, Paul was very careless at managing his money, spending his Tekken money over motorcycles and parties. Marshall Law had run into some problems with his business and became bankrupt. Paul and Marshall have been financially successful these days and are able to handle their money better.

Hwoarang didn't care how much money Matsuda Toda wanted. He just wanted Asuka back.

"The banks won't be open for hours mate." said Steve, who stood up and went up to Hwoarang. "I know you're worried about Asuka, and I'm worried about her too. But you really need to get some sleep so you can have the energy to deal with all this shit."

Hwoarang sighed. He hated to admit it but Steve was right. Steve put his hand on Hwoarang's shoulder to comfort him.

"You'll get her back mate. I know you will." said Steve.

Hwoarang smiled a little. "Thanks Steve."

"Alright, you sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." said Steve.

"What? Bro there is no fucking way that I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

"You're my guest so you should sleep on the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Well I do! You're still recovering from that tear gas attack and you need to rest on a comfortable bed. End of conversation."

Steve chuckled. "Fine."

"Can you toss me a pillow?" asked Hwoarang.

"Sure thing mate." said Steve, who threw a pillow to Hwoarang and he caught it. Steve also went to the closet and tossed a blanket to Hwoarang.

"Goodnight mate." said Steve.

"Goodnight bro." said Hwoarang, walking to the living room of the hotel suite. Hwoarang laid down on the couch. He barely got any sleep because he couldn't wait to meet that asshole Matsuda Toda and get his girl back. He was just counting down the hours until midnight...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Midnight**

 **South Street**

Years ago, South Street was an area where fishermen would transport fishes, squids, lobsters and other edible sea animals. There was a huge warehouse at South Street where the fishes were sorted and distributed. Unfortunately over the years, criminal organizations took over South Street and drove the fishermen away. The criminal organizations would transport illegal goods like illegal drugs and guns. The police were able to crack down and stop the criminals. Nowadays, South Street was mostly abandoned. There were the docks, the few empty boats parked by the docks and the empty warehouse in the abandoned area. People still did some criminal activities and deals at South Street. People like Matsuda Toda.

Hwoarang was carrying a briefcase full of 1 million Won in cash. He walked past the docks to the abandoned warehouse. He opened the huge rusty door that led to the entrance of the warehouse and walked inside. The warehouse was huge...and empty. The warehouse had a second floor that was surrounded by railings. The second floor was where the office buildings were located. On the first floor there were a few exit doors.

"Matsuda Toda!" yelled Hwoarang. "Where are you?"

There was no response. Just then, one of the doors by the side of the warehouse opened. Matsuda Toda walked in with Asuka in front of him. He put a gun on Asuka's back, forcing her to walk. Asuka's hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was ducktaped. Matsuda Toda also had two of his henchmen with him.

"Asuka!" exclaimed Hwoarang. Even though he and Asuka were in a dangerous situation, Hwoarang was so happy to see her. He saw that she had a black eye and some bruises on her face and that infuriated him. He wanted to get his hands on Matsuda Toda and his men. He wanted to beat the shit out of them for hurting Asuka. Asuka was happy to see Hwoarang too. She wanted to run to him...run into his arms but she couldn't because she would get shot.

Matsuda Toda, his men and Asuka stood a few feet away from Hwoarang. Matsuda Toda smirked. Hwoarang wanted to kick that smirk off that asshole's face.

"So punctual." said Matsuda Toda. His two henchmen went up to Hwoarang and began searching him for weapons.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" said Hwoarang angrily to the henchmen.

"I need to make sure you have no weapons. If you refuse, then our deal is off." said Matsuda Toda.

Hwoarang glared angrily at Matsuda Toda as the henchmen searched him. After patting him down, one of the henchmen yelled, "All clear boss!" The henchmen went back to Matsuda Toda and pointed their guns at Hwoarang.

"Did you bring my money?" asked Matsuda Toda.

Hwoarang opened the briefcase to show him the money.

"It's all here." said Hwoarang. He closed the briefcase. "Give me Asuka first and I'll hand you the briefcase."

Matsuda Toda laughed. "Hahahaha! I'm not stupid boy!"

"Fine. We'll exchange at the same time. You let Asuka go as I slide the briefcase to you."

Matsuda Toda pointed his gun at Asuka's head. She closed her eyes in fear. "You're in no position to compromise boy. I call the shots. Slide the briefcase first and I'll let this little brat go."

Hwoarang didn't show his fear to Matsuda Toda, but deep down he was so afraid. He was afraid for Asuka's life. He just wanted her back in his arms. He was scared but he just had to keep his cool.

"Alright, I'm gonna slide the briefcase." said Hwoarang. He bent down and slid the briefcase to him. Matsuda Toda picked up the briefcase while still holding the gun behind her back.

"Okay man, you got the money. Now let her go." said Hwoarang.

Matsuda Toda laughed. "You know what...I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I was thinking that getting rid of Asuka Kazama for good would be a good thing. I mean, if I kept her alive she would continue to interfere with my criminal activities." he raised the gun to her head. "And that is quite an inconvenience for me."

Just then, someone tapped Matsuda Toda's shoulder. Matsuda Toda turned around in confusion.

"Hey asshole." said Baek.

Before Matsuda Toda could react, Baek kicked the gun out of Matsuda Toda's hands. He then gave him a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Matsuda Toda flying in the air and landing hard on the ground. Matsuda Toda's two henchmen were lying on the floor, completely knocked out. What had happened was that Baek had quietly snuck into the warehouse. Baek was a master fighter, and stealth was one of his skills as well. He snuck up behind one of the henchmen, put his neck in a hold and in a few seconds he was unconscious. He went behind the other henchmen and did the same thing. Then he surprised Matsuda Toda with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Baek untied Asuka's hands and gently removed the duck tape from her mouth.

Asuka gave Baek a hug.

"Thanks Baek Senpai!" she said.

"You're welcome Asuka! Are you alright?" asked Baek.

"Yeah! Thanks to you!" she said.

"Asuka!" exclaimed Hwoarang, running to her.

"Hwoarang!" she said. They gave each other a hug.

"I need backup right now!" said Matsuda Toda to his walkie talkie. As soon as he said that, many of his henchmen ran through the front door. They were armed with guns, knives and nunchucks.

"Ha! No way can the three of you defeat 30 of my henchmen!" said Matsuda Toda.

"Good thing the three of them have backup!" said a female voice. Christie Montiero and Steve Fox jumped down from the second floor and landed by Hwoarang, Baek and Asuka. The five of them got into a fighting stance.

"Grrrr! Destroy these pests!" yelled Matsuda Toda to his henchmen. A huge fight broke out. Baek, Hwoarang, Asuka, Steve and Christie used all their powerful kicks, punches and slams to attack the henchmen. Christie was fighting one henchman who brought out his shotgun. He shot at her many times but Christie who was so fast, agile and flexible was able to dodge all his gunshots. She used one of her powerful capoeira kicks to knock the shotgun out of his hand and then she kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. Christie smirked.

"Hey, did you hurt yourself?" she asked, mocking the unconscious henchman.

Steve gave a powerful uppercut to a henchman that he was fighting, sending the guy flying high in the air. Another henchman ran towards Steve. As the henchman that Steve punch was coming down, Steve used a powerful punch to push the man towards the henchman running to him. Both of the men collided with each other and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Asuka was normally very strong, but her attacks were even more powerful than normal because she was infuriated. She was angry that Matsuda Toda had kidnapped her. She was enraged that she was beaten by Matsuda Toda and his men and she couldn't fight back because they had tied her up. She fought with so much rage and anger, giving serious damage to all those henchmen.

When Matsuda Toda saw that his henchmen were being defeated, he started to run so that he could escape. He ran out of the doors and Asuka noticed. She started to run after him. Hwoarang kicked a henchman out cold when he saw Asuka running.

"Asuka!" said Hwoarang, running after her. "Where are you going?"

"Matsuda Toda is getting away! I have to stop him!" she said as she ran.

Hwoarang caught up to her and stood in front of her to block her way. Asuka stopped running.

"What are you doing? He's getting away!"

"I'll go after him Asuka. I don't want to risk him kidnapping you again."

"That asshole put me through hell and I want to personally bring him to justice!" she said. "Don't take that satisfaction away from me!"

Hwoarang understood. Matsuda Toda hurt her and she deserved revenge.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can, but I wanna help. I care about you Kazama, remember?" he smiled and she smiled back.

"Fine." she said, smiling and blushing. Her face then became serious. "Come on! We gotta catch him before he escapes!"

"Got it!" he said.

Hwoarang and Asuka ran out of the warehouse.

"Where did he go?" asked Asuka.

Just then, Matsuda Toda jumped out from behind some wooden crates. He pointed his gun at Asuka.

"You're gonna pay for all the trouble you've caused me Asuka Kazama!" he said. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang came from the gun.

The bullet was going straight to Asuka's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Hwoarang who immediately jumped in front of Asuka. The bullet hit Hwoarang and he fell to the ground.

"HWOARANG! NOOOOOO!" screamed Asuka who ran to Hwoarang.

Matsuda Toda was about to shoot at Asuka, when a police man ran up behind him and pointed a gun at him.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon or I'll shoot!" yelled the police officer.

Matsuda Toda reluctantly put his gun on the ground.

"Get on the ground and put your hands on your head! Now!" said the police officer.

Matsuda Toda did what the police officer demanded. The police officer went up to him and handcuffed him.

"Matsuda Toda you are under arrest!" said the police officer.

Other police cars drove to the scene. The police officer put Matsuda Toda in his police car and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Asuka was sitting on the ground, crying and holding Hwoarang's body.

"Hwoarang...no..." she said, crying and gently stroking his cheek.

Baek, Steve and Christie ran out of the warehouse. They were devastated and horrified when they saw a bullet hole in Hwoarang's chest.

"HWOARANG! NO! MY SON!" cried Baek, who ran up to Asuka and Hwoarang.

Baek knelt next to Asuka and Hwoarang, crying. Steve and Christie held each other, crying.

"Hwoarang...this is all my fault." cried Asuka. "I put you in this situation. You were trying to protect me...I'm so sorry. I never even got a chance to tell you...I love you."

Baek put his hand on Asuka's shoulder to comfort her. Asuka placed her forehead on Hwoarang's forehead and she continued crying.

"Mmmm..." groaned Hwoarang.

"Huh?" said Asuka, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Asuka's eyes and smiled.

"Hey you." said Hwoarang, weakly.

Asuka, Baek, Steve and Christie were in shock but they were beyond happy.

"Hwoarang? HWOARANG!" exclaimed Asuka, hugging him. Hwoarang sat up.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'm gonna kill you!" said Asuka, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hwoarang and Asuka laughed.

"Hwoarang my son! Thank God you're okay!" said Baek who hugged him.

"Good to see you too Sensei." said Hwoarang, hugging him back.

"We thought you were dead mate. How did you survive that? You got super powers or something?" said Steve who was so happy that his friend was alive.

"Well..." said Hwoarang, bringing out an object from his jacket pocket, "...let's just say my parents were watching over me."

"What's that?" said Christie, who was so happy that her friend was alive.

Hwoarang held a beautiful grey colored pebble. The bullet was stuck in the pebble.

"My parents gave this to me when I was a kid. They told me that I should always carry it around because it would bring me good luck. I guess they were right." said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, I appreciate you saving me. But why did you do it? Why would you risk your life to save mine? I'm not worth it!" said Asuka.

Hwoarang gently raised her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You are worth it. I would take a bullet for you, I would die trying to protect you. That's what you do when you're in love. You do crazy shit."

"Y-you...you love me? But...but what about what you told me before? You said that you didn't have feelings for me and you were just messing around..."

"I lied Asuka. I told you all that shit because I'm a fucking idiot." He sighed. "Look, the truth is...I have lost a lot of people I loved. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but the truth is...I have a fear of losing people I love. I fell in love with you Asuka and...I was scared that if you got involved with me that somehow, someway I would lose you. And that scared the shit out of me. And that's why I kept pushing you away. I'm so sorry that I lied to you before. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. Oh Hwoarang...I love you too!" said Asuka, tears in her eyes. She held his face as she looked into his eyes. "And you are never gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I swear it. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Hwoarang gently held the back of her head as he pulled her to him. He kissed her and she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately. Steve, Christie and Baek smiled. They were very happy for Hwoarang and Asuka.

"Aw! How romantic!" said Christie, wiping the tears from her eyes. Steve smiled at Christie and put his arm around her shoulder. She placed her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"Hmm. Seems like Steve and Christie have a thing for each other as well." Baek thought to himself when he noticed Steve and Christie's gestures. He smiled. "Ah, young love."

Asuka and Hwoarang continued to kiss passionately. When they released their kiss, they pressed their noses together and laughed. They were both so happy. The police cars started driving away from the scene. The asshole Matsuda Toda would never bother Asuka and her loved ones again because he was going to be in jail for a very, very long time. Asuka and Hwoarang stood up, held hands and walked to Baek, Steve and Christie to greet them. The five of them walked away, happy that they were all safe and sound.

 **Okay I ain't gonna lie...Hwoarang and Asuka declaring their love for each other got me a bit teary eyed! Lol! I thought the dialogue between them was so sweet! Anyway next chapter is the final chapter! For anyone who read this story I really appreciate it and I hope y'all enjoyed it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Two months later...**

Asuka and Hwoarang were in Hwoarang's room...I mean, their room and she was by the closet, trying to decide what to wear. Hwoarang was sitting down on the bed, forced by his girlfriend to help her decide what to wear.

"Okay so what do you think?" said Asuka, holding up a pair of jeans and a cute strapless top. "Should I go casual? Or..."

She got out a black cocktail dress from the closet.

"...Should I dress really fancy?"

Hwoarang went up to her and put his hand on his chin like he was deep in thought. He was quiet for a bit.

"You know what I think? I think you should wear your birthday suit. Right now." he smirked.

Asuka smiled, rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"Ow!" said Hwoarang, rubbing his arm. Even her playful punches were a bit painful.

"Come on baby! Please be serious! Tonight is the viewing party for that music video Christie is in. All those fancy celebrities are gonna be there so I wanna make sure I'm dressed right for the occasion."

"I'm no fashion expert but I think that either outfit would look amazing on you. Any outfit looks amazing on you." he smiled and went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, thanks Hwoarang." she said, pecking him on the lips.

"Just wear what makes you happy." he said.

"Alright. I'll go with the jeans and top. Or maybe that nice orange dress I have? Aw man, I don't think I have the shoes to match that dress! Damn it!"

"Oh boy, we're gonna be here for days." said Hwoarang, falling on his back to the bed and putting his hands on his head in defeat. Asuka laughed, feeling a bit sorry for her boyfriend...just a bit sorry.

"I still can't believe Steve and Christie are a couple now." said Asuka, who sat on the bed next to Hwoarang.

"Yeah neither can I. I didn't see that coming. Especially the fact that he hit on you and took you on a date and you said yes just to make me jealous..."

Asuka chuckled.

"Okay, that was before we started dating. You gotta let that shit go baby." said Asuka, smiling.

"I'm trying. But maybe you can help me forget..." he smirked, sat up and grabbing her waist, he pulled her to him.

"Will this help?" said Asuka, who gave him a peck on the lips. She smirked.

"Still not enough... I think some more kissing would help though." said Hwoarang smiling.

They laughed and kissed passionately.

After an hour of making out, talking and getting ready, Hwoarang and Asuka headed out.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Baek Senpai?" asked Asuka.

"Yeah Sensei, it'll be fun!" said Hwoarang.

"I'm sure. That party will be full of young kids like yourselves, partying until so late. I am way too old for that. Besides, I have a nice, relaxing date planned with Mi-hyang." said Baek, smiling.

"Ah, so things are getting really serious between you two huh? Nice!" said Hwoarang.

"What have you got planned for your date?" asked Asuka.

"Not much. She's coming over here and I am going to prepare a romantic meal for her. And then we'll as you young people say, "chill." said Baek.

Hwoarang and Asuka smiled.

"That's great Sensei." said Hwoarang.

"Have fun!" said Asuka.

"Thanks! You two have fun as well! And be safe!" said Baek.

"We will Sensei. See ya later!" said Hwoarang.

"Bye Baek Senpai!" said Asuka. The couple held hands and walked out of the house to the driveway. Just then, Asuka's cellphone rang.

"Hey baby, can you excuse me for a sec? It's my parents." she said.

"Okay, no problem." said Hwoarang.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!' said Asuka cheerfully.

"Asuka Chan! How are you?" asked her dad.

"I'm fine! How are you dad? How are you doing Ma?"

"We're fine Asuka Chan!" said her Mom. Her parents were both on speakerphone.

"Asuka Chan, Matsuda Toda was arrested two months ago." said her dad. "He's going to be in jail forever. You know it's safe to come home now."

"Yeah, I'll be home soon." said Asuka.

"That's what you said last week when we spoke!" said her mom.

"Asuka Chan, when are you coming home?" said her dad.

Asuka looked at Hwoarang, who was by his motorcycle. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually..." she said, still looking and smiling at him, "...I think I'm gonna stay in Korea for a little longer."

"What? How much longer?" said her dad.

"Is it because of that Hwoarang boy? The guy who rides that motorcycle?"

"Asuka Chan! You better not be riding on any motorcycle with that boy! Motorcycles are dangerous!"

"Are you permanently moving to Korea or what?"

Her parents continued yelling.

"Um, okay...look dad, mom, I gotta go. We'll talk about this later okay? Love you!" Asuka quickly hung up the phone and ran up to Hwoarang. She put on her helmet and sat behind him.

"How are your parents doing?" he asked.

"They're good...I think." she said, smiling.

"Hang on tight baby." said Hwoarang, starting the engine. Asuka held on to him and they drove away.

 **Meanwhile back in the house...**

"Baek! How could you let this happen! I told you to protect our little girl and now she's dating Hwoarang?" yelled Asuka's dad on the phone.

"She isn't riding with him on his motorcycle is she? Motorcycles are dangerous! Even more dangerous than the street fights she gets into!" yelled her mom.

Asuka's parents continued to yell at Baek over the phone. Baek sighed and took a sip of his herbal tea.

"This is going to be the longest conversation I am going to have in my life won't it?" thought Baek to himself. He smiled as they continued yelling.

 **The End!**

 **Well that's a wrap! I hope that y'all enjoyed this fic! Thanks for reading and Jah bless! Sending positive vibes your way! Summersunny out! :)**


End file.
